Fool drabble series
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Cinta itu bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh. / Part 1. Menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh. / Part 2. Melakukan tindakan konyol. / Part 3. Terkadang banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi. / Jangan tertipu summary aneh ini. Just my another drabble. EunHae not HaeHyuk.
1. Part 1 Stupid Question

**Stupid Question**

Donghae mencuri-curi pandang pada Eunhyuk yang sedang konsentrasi penuh pada setumpuk buku tugas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya pada Donghae.

Donghae terlonjak kaget. "Apanya yang kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Dari tadi melirikku terus. Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Donghae pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan buku tugasnya. "Ge-eR! Orang dari tadi aku lagi ngerjain tugas." kilahnya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Eunhyuk meletakkan pulpennya. Ia mendongak menatap Donghae lurus.

"Bukumu terbalik." ujar Eunhyuk santai membuat Donghae gelapan.

Donghae menggumam pelan merutuki kebodohannya. Ia melirik Eunhyuk dari balik buku sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk huruf V.

"Sudah katakan saja."

Donghae meletakan buku yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya. Sekarang ia berhadapan-hadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eung.. itu..." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan nampak berpikir. Mungkin mencari kata yang tepat. Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Menurut kamu kalau suka dengan seseorang sebaiknya dipendam aja atau diungkapkan?" Donghae meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dengan mata bergerak gelisah.

_'Cuma itu?' _

"Ungkapkan saja." jawab Eunhyuk mantap. "Jangan takut ditolak. Itu sudah resiko."

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk ragu. "Kalau ditolak pasti patah hati."

"Memang kalau cuma dipendam enggak akan bikin patah hati? Sama saja! Justru lebih menyiksa mengaguminya diam-diam." tutur Eunhyuk sambil menerawang.

Mata Donghae membulat penuh dan tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia baru ingat 2 bulan yang lalu 'kan Eunhyuk baru saja ditolak. "Maaf, kamu pasti ingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu." sesal Donghae.

Ekor mata Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas. "Apa masih perlu diperjelas?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah. Ia makin merasa tak enak hati pada Eunhyuk.

"Masih banyak tugas yang belum selesai. Cepat kerjakan." Eunhyuk membuka buku paket geografi. "Dan jangan bertanya hal bodoh lagi." wanti-wanti Eunhyuk sebelum kembali berkutit dengan tugas.

Dalam hati Donghae merajuk, _'lidah sialan! Kenapa justru mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi!'_ T~T

Fin

* * *

My another drabble~ enggak tau kenapa passion saya memang di drabble bergenre fluff with little bit humor


	2. Part 2 Silly Conversation

**Silly Conversation**

Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja, salah satu kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. Ia sedikit terkesiap saat seseorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilan telpon darinya.

/"Halo?"/ ujar suara diseberang sana.

"Eunhyuk, kapan pulang?" tanya Donghae dengan suara mencicit menahan malu.

/"Lusa, memangnya kenapa?"/

"Kangen..." ujar Donghae pelan. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah muda tipis. Tapi wajarkan kalau ia merindukan sahabatnya yang sepanjang libur musim dingin ini berada di rumah sang nenek.

Terdengar tawa Eunhyuk pecah. /"Aku juga."/

"I'll be waiting for you here." kata Donghae sekalian praktek ngomong bahasa Inggris.

Eunhyuk tertawa makin kencang. Memangnya pelafalanku seburuk itu? pikir Donghae.

/"Oke, keep your heart for me."/ goda Eunhyuk.

Ah, andai saja Eunhyuk melihat wajah Donghae sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Ya, sudah. Aku ngantuk. Sampai jumpa lusa."

/"Yep. Jangan mimpikan aku ya~ good night."/ goda Eunhyuk lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

/

Donghae segera menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas ditutup dengan bantal. Nampaknya malam ini Donghae takkan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Fin

* * *

nyehehehe part yang ini pengalaman pribadi gue #curcol xD

masih ada satu part lagi, tapi bakal gue share kapan-kapan kalo lagi kepepet #plakplok xP


	3. Part 3 Foolish Moment

**Foolish Moment**

Bibir tipis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Pemuda di sebelahnya melirik heran.

"Seneng banget ya bisa jalan-jalan sama aku?" tanya Eunhyuk narsis.

Donghae mencibir. "Penting amat. Situ artis?" ujar Donghae sambil memeletkan lidah.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Kirain."

Padahal tebakan asal-asalan Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya salah. Acara jalan-jalan mereka kali ini memang istimewa untuk Donghae. Sudah sejak lama ia mempersiapkan mental untuk ini. Dan akhirnya hari inilah Donghae memutuskan untuk terus terang tentang perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu bis di halte. Iyalah, enggak mungkin juga nunggu bis di pelabuhan. Namun tiba-tiba awan kelabu bergeser menutupi pendaran sinar cerah sang surya. Hujanpun mulai turun.

"Wah hujan." tangan Eunhyuk terulur menengadah. "Sepertinya akan lama. Kita tunda saja ya acara jalan-jalannya?" ujar Eunhyuk cukup keras beradu dengan gemuruh suara hujan.

Tak ada sahutan. Eunhyuk menoleh penasaran pada Donghae. Sahabatnya itu melongo dengan pandangan hampa lurus ke depan.

"Donghae?" panggil Eunhyuk. Tapi Donghae tetap diam tak menggubris. Eunhyuk menggoyangkan bahu Donghae dan sekali lagi memanggilnya. "Ayo pulang."

Donghae menoleh dengan dramatis. Matanya sudah basah digenangi air mata yang siap lepas landas kapan saja.

Eunhyuk mulai kalang kabut. "Kamu kenapa?"

Donghae menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mau ke taman bermain!" rajuknya.

"Tapi sekarang hujan deras. Lebih baik pulang naik bis selanjutnya."

"Enggak mau!" tolak Donghae mentah-mentah. "Pokoknya harus ke taman bermain!" ujarnya keras kepala.

Eunhyuk sudah mau membantah keras permintaan Donghae, tapi keburu air matanya sudah merembes keluar. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. Ia selalu kalah dengan air mata Donghae.

"Memang kenapa? Kita 'kan bisa main ke sana lagi lain kali." katanya lembut berusaha membujuk Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Enggak! Harus hari ini!"

Eunhyuk menepuk kepala Donghae pelan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau bukan hari ini?" tanyanya sesabar mungkin.

Alih-alih menjawab, Donghae malah menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Donghae," desak Eunhyuk.

"Habisnya.." Donghae kembali menggigit bibirnya. "..aku takut kalau bukan hari ini aku sudah tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan padamu." katanya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu." akunya pelan teredam suara bising hujan dan kendaraan.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Karena suara Donghae terdengar sayup-sayup, Eunhyuk memintanya untuk mengulangi lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" kata Donghae spontan dengan suara lantang. Untung saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di halte.

Eunhyuk mengerjap tak percaya. Donghae yang merasa antara malu dan kesal dengan reaksi Eunhyuk sudah bersiap kabur, kalau saja sebuah tangan tak menahannya.

"Kamu tak mau tau jawaban dariku?"

Sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Awalnya Donghae hanya membeku seperti orang bodoh. Namun lambat laun ia mulai menutup mata menikmati kehangatan yang berbeda dari Eunhyuk.

Fin

* * *

Apaan ini? Makin gaje aje perasaan -_-a

* * *

kyukyu: makasih, padahal gaje gini :D makasih juga udah baca FF ku yang lain *bow

amandhharu0522: eeeh… jangan ketawa ampe mampus dong chingu, ntar gak bisa review FF ku lagi :P nyehehe, ampe 100 part? Sinetron indo kali ah -_-a makasih udah mampir ke kotak review *bow

myfishychovy: baru denger ada malu-malu ikan LOL ini past 3 muncul /lambai-lambai miss universe/ makasih udah mampir ke kotak review *bow


End file.
